Sacks or bags of this kind are for instance known from the German Utility Models 81 15 909 and 82 07 889. Said known sacks or bags, however, show the drawback that the leg-like strips forming a bottom leaf, so to speak, which in their middle region are connected with the web section being provided with the griphole, are glued with the bottom all-over or nearly allover, so that through the web section, i.e. in the region of the longitudinal center plane running through the bottom of the sack, considerable strains are exercised on the bottom during carrying, said strains resulting from the fact that the forces exercised by the web section are introduced therein substantially in the region of a line centrically extending through the bottom square. In order to avoid said drawback, in the German patent application P 40 12 896.2 a sack or bag was described which is formed by side tucks partially overlapping corner tucks, and the handle portion joined thereto consists of a middle web section with the griphole and lateral leg-like strips of flexible material being connected therewith, wherein the bottom mounted thereon is conventionally glued or welded to a leaf connected sealing-ly with the inner edges of the corner tucks and at least with the inner edges of the side tucks adjacent to their fold lines, wherein the handle portion is inserted in the still open bottom, and the leg-like strips thereof are at least partially covered by the side tucks and glued or welded thereto. In this sack or bag, the side of the lateral leg-like strips of the handle portion facing the leaf constituted by e.g. a piece of paper or foil, wherein said strips carry in the center thereof the web section having the griphole, is not glued to said leaf, but the side tucks overlap the lateral leg-like strips and are glued or welded thereto at the sides thereof at which also the middle web section with the griphole is located. Said sack or bag, therefore, is characterized by a tunnel which is formed between the lower side of the handle portion and the inner side of the handle portion of the leaf. Due to this structure, through the middle web section and the leg-like strips connected therewith, the carrying forces are substantially directly introduced into the side walls of the filled sack or bag, so that the handle portion can accept considerably greater carrying forces without the sack being damaged thereby or bottom parts being stripped thereoff.
But it has been proved to be disadvantageous that the sack or bag described above cannot be easily and simply produced by machines. Also the method for manufacturing a sack or bag with a tunnel of the kind mentioned above, as described in the German patent application P 40 14 600.6, is relatively complicated.